Circuit technology has advanced to allow mobile devices to incorporate small hardware components, thereby also decreasing the size of the mobile device itself. Mobile device technology has also advanced to allow portability. For example, conventional mobile devices may be equipped with wearable mechanisms to increase the flexibility of the user while still utilizing the functions of the mobile device. These wearable mechanisms may be used to hold the conventional mobile device on a variety of locations. However, the mobile device may be limited to a particular location to be worn. Thus, the mobile device may be efficient to perform certain functionalities when worn in a particular location but inefficient to perform other functionalities when worn in that particular location.
Conventional mobile devices may further equip other hardware devices such as scanners, RFID readers, etc. However, these other hardware devices are wired externally into the conventional mobile devices. Thus, the functionality of the mobile device and/or other hardware devices may be interrupted when, for example, the wiring is disconnected. Conventional mobile devices may integrate the other hardware devices. However, these devices must be hand-held in order to use, for example, a scanner.